


A Bit Of Pampering

by MommaKat



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaKat/pseuds/MommaKat
Summary: Rafael notices something different about Sonny and thinks maybe he wants to do it too.





	A Bit Of Pampering

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of stories in my head about our lawyer boyfriends, but this is the first time I've ever written one and put it out there for other people to read. I was inspired to write this by a certain picture that I know y'all will be able to recognize. I hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> And please remember, this is my first fanfic, so it should go without saying that all mistakes are my own.

Rafael had just gotten out of the shower when he received the text from his boyfriend asking if he could come over. Rafael shot him a text back saying that of course he could.

When Sonny arrived about 20 minutes later, he looked bone tired.  
"Rough day?" Rafael asked, pecking his boyfriend on the lips as Sonny came into the apartment.  


"Yeah, we had to canvas a neighborhood for witnesses in this sweltering heat. And then, at one of the houses, a guy took off as soon as he saw our badges. Had to chase him through his house and down an alleyway. Scuffed up my shoes. They have no traction for running, you know. Mind if I hop in the shower? I came straight here from the precinct," Sonny rambled. 

"Sure. There should be enough hot water left after my shower, " Rafael responded. 

"I doubt that. I know how you like to linger in the shower and pamper yourself with all of your soaps and loofahs and stuff."

"And I know that you like me to do all of that pampering stuff, or you wouldn't always be nuzzling my neck commenting on how good I smell and how soft my skin is. Besides, I like pampering myself. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Of course not. I do love to nuzzle your neck when you get out of the shower," Sonny said, his voice slightly muffled because he had his nose buried in Rafael's neck. "And you deserve some pampering. I know how hard you work."

"You're sweet," Rafael said with a small smile. "Now get in the shower. You do not smell good right now."

"All right, all right. I'm going. You still love me, though, right?"

"Yes, of course I do," he said, standing on his toes to kiss his boyfriend again. Then he unwrapped Sonny's long arms from around his waist, patted him on the butt, and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. 

"There are clean towels already in the bathroom. I'll get some of your clothes out that you left here last time."

"Thanks, Babe." 

After Sonny showered, he and Rafael settled on the couch to relax and watch some cooking show they had started a few weeks back. Sonny shifted a bit next to Rafael so he could wrap his arm around Rafael's shoulders, then propped his feet up on the edge of the coffee table. 

Rafael, sipping at a glass of Scotch, looked at Sonny's feet for awhile, eventually asking, "Are your toenails blue? "

"Oh, uh, yeah, " Sonny stammered out, putting his beer bottle on the side table so he could shift his position to look at Rafael better. "I was at Amanda's yesterday and Jesse was painting her nails and then she wanted to paint mine. She said the color matched my eyes. I can take it off if you don't like it. It's just polish, " he said with a slight frown. During his impromptu pedicure he was a bit worried about what Rafael would think about it. But he had had fun with the little girl and he liked the way it looked. 

"It is a pretty shade of blue. Goes with your skin tone as well, " Rafael said. 

"Gee, thanks, " Sonny replied with a goofy grin on his face. "It was fun. It kept her busy long enough, too, so Amanda could feed and bathe Billie so I was happy to let her do it," Sonny explained.

"You are too good," Rafael said as he kept gazing at his boyfriend.

Sonny really is too good of a friend to Amanda, cooking for her and helping her with Jesse and Billie, he thought to himself. He's too good a boyfriend to me. Cooking for me as well. And a few months before, he had taken care of Rafael while he was sick, picking up his prescriptions and cleaning up around his apartment while Rafael was too incapacitated to do anything for himself.

Sonny likes taking care of people, Rafael knows that. So he isn't going to begrudge him a little paint on his toes while playing with a little girl. It actually did look very nice. He started to wonder what his toes would look like with a little color on the nails.

"You don't have to take it off if you don't want to," Rafael said, still admiring Sonny's toes. "I like it."

"Yeah? 'Cause I thought, I mean, if you wanted. . .," Sonny said, hesitantly. 

"What? " Rafael asked.

"Well, Jesse also had this light purple color that I thought would go well with that grey plaid suit of yours. You know the one, with the light purple stripe in it? "

"Lavender, Sonny. The color is lavender. And I know of which suit you are speaking. "

"Well, if you want, I kind of borrowed the polish from her. I can paint yours for you. I mean, if you want. " He ducked his head as he waited for Rafael's response. 

Rafael thought about it for a minute. He did like to go barefoot. It might be fun to see a little color on his feet. And lavender is such a nice color. 

"Okay," he said. 

"Yeah?" Sonny beamed, his dimples cutting deep into his face. "Get your feet up here. "

Rafael stretched out on the couch, his back against the arm rest, while Sonny went to get the bottle of lavender nail polish that he had stowed in his messenger bag. He returned to the couch and stretched out, his back against the opposite arm rest from Rafael, and put his boyfriend's feet in his lap. 

As Sonny started applying the nail polish to a toenail, his touch gentle on Rafael's foot, Rafael started squirming. 

"Keep still or I'll mess it up, " Sonny admonished. 

"I can't help it, you're tickling me. Hold my foot harder. I won't break; you don't have to be so gentle."

"Oh, I like it when you tell me to do it harder," Sonny said with a sly smile as he winked at the older man. 

"You're such a horndog, " Rafael exclaimed. 

"I can't help it when I have such a hot boyfriend, " Sonny replied as he went back to his task of applying the light purple color to Rafael's toenails.

Rafael put his head back, enjoying the bit of pampering from his boyfriend. Watching the look of utter concentration on his face, he started to wiggle his other foot in Sonny's lap, toeing at his crotch. Sonny squirmed away, but Rafael couldn't help but go after him again with his foot, pressing on Sonny's dick through his pants. 

"Stop, or I'm going to mess up," Sonny said, exasperated. 

"I can't help it. You look so delectable."

"Now who's the horndog?" Sonny asked, grinning playfully at his boyfriend. 

He shifted so Rafael's foot was out of his lap, and then moved on to painting the nails on Rafael's other foot. 

Every so often, Rafael would sigh in bliss, enjoying the ministrations of the younger man. "This is really nice, very relaxing. Thank you, Sonny."

"All done, " Sonny said in answer as he capped the nail polish bottle. 

Rafael admired his freshly painted lavender toes. "I like it. I think I'll wear that suit tomorrow."

"Now we have some other business to get to," Sonny growled while shifting onto his knees and crawling up the couch so he was chest to chest with Rafael, lying between his legs. He bent his head to kiss Rafael just as Rafael turned his head so Sonny's lips ended up on his cheek. 

"What?" Sonny asked in confusion.

"Don't mess up my polish," Rafael said, trying to keep his feet off of the couch and Sonny. 

"It's quick dry polish. Amanda doesn't want Jesse goin' 'round the house with wet nail polish too long. Your toes are probably already dry."

"Well, in that case, get back here," Rafael answered, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
